Blackout
by Lampyridae92
Summary: Metro City has a blackout during the coldest September in fifty years! But there is an upside to it- no air pollution and cold clear air makes the most beautiful night sky! And what better way to enjoy it, than with your partner?


Song suggestion while you read: The Moment- Yiruma**

* * *

"Dreams are like stars, you may never touch them, but if you follow them they will lead you to your destiny"~unknown****

* * *

****Blackout**

"Oh, goddammit!" Roxanne groaned. "Now? _Now?"_

What's the best time for a blackout? Roxanne had the answer – the best time for a power outage is when you're sitting on a couch with a blanket and good company. At least then you could play monopoly, light candles and eat popcorn, enjoying some fun and games with your friends in the darkness.

The absolutely _worst _time for a blackout is when you're driving though a city while freezing you butt off after a long day at work. All she wanted to do was to snuggle up against her boyfriend, warm up under a blanket and have fun with him and her piscine friend! Was that so much to ask for?

"The coldest September in fifty years, _and_ a blackout on the top. Oh, _hurray_..." she grumbled, and let go of the wheel so that she could blow some warmth into her hands. Her breath froze in the air, annoyingly blocking her view for a second. Apparently, she wasn't even allowed to warm up her own fingers.

By the time Roxanne could see the storage building with the fake observatory on the roof, her teeth were chattering, making an unwelcomed sound. When she opened the van's door a wall of cold air hit her and she made a dry cough.

"It's like a freezer out here!" she mumbled, locking the van she'd borrowed from the news station. Hurrying to the secret entrance, she wrapped her arms around her body, trying desperately to block out the cold.

A soft blue light surrounded her as she walked right though the not so massive wall, and Roxanne could finally feel the warmth surround her. The Lair, which was usually so cool, was pleasantly warm tonight. She let out a relaxed sigh. _Oh, this is wonderful!_

"Megamind? Minion?"

"Here, Roxanne!" a smooth voice called from the main room, and she followed it.

It was impossible not to giggle when she saw him. The blue alien was sitting in his chair in his work area; his head was the only thing peeking out of the thick blue blanket, covered with a great big smile.

"Are you cold, Megs?" she teased as she crossed the room towards him.

"I'm low on body fat, Roxanne. I haven't got much insulation," Megamind said, quite relaxed under the blanket. "You're just jealous that I've got a blanket to warm up under!"

"It _is _very cold out there. I barely survived the drive. Where's Minion, by the way?" She looked around; there was no sign of the fish.

"Oh, we saw your arrival on the monitors and noticed how cold you looked, so he went down to the kitchen to make hot chocolate."

"How sweet of him," Roxanne said, grateful for the gesture. "But how did you see me on the monitors? It's a blackout!" Only now did she notice the blinking dials and the light from the lamps above them. Everything seemed to be functioning here.

"It is? We wouldn't notice; we've got a private energy source, but..." He trailed off, staring into the air.

"Megs?" Roxanne asked. "Megs, are you OK?"

A grin slowly grew on his face and his eyes glowed in excitement.

"Come on!" Megamind cried excitedly, jumping out of his chair. Closing the space between them, he grabbed Roxanne's hand to drag her with him, his blanket still over his shoulders.

"Megs? What-?"

"No time to explain, Roxanne! We've got to hurry!"

They began to rise towards the ceiling on an elevator. Startled by the sudden movement, Roxanne tightened the grip around his hand, but he didn't seem to notice. Megamind was practically jumping up and down! It reminded Roxanne of children on Christmas morning when they were opening presents.

The elevator carried them up to the fake observatory, and Megamind dragged Roxanne with him again.

"Hurry! They'll probably fix it soon!"

"Fix it? Megamind, what are you talking about?"

"Wait and see," he said cryptically, and led her over to the opening in the dome. Taking both her hands in his, he helped her out on the roof.

"Megamind, it's freezing out here!"

"That's a good thing! Cold air and no air pollution make... _this!"_

And with a gesture towards the night sky, Megamind showed Roxanne just why he had brought her up onto the roof, in the middle on the night, during the coldest September in fifty years.

It was breathtaking! The sky was so specked with stars, it was almost impossible to find a spot where there _wasn't_ a star. Whenever she tried, Roxanne would discover a weak little glimpse of light, even where it seemed to be completely dark. A shining string was all that was left of the moon, where it was hanging a bit on the side. And when she looked closely, she could see how the stars weren't only white, but also red, green, yellow and blue; someone had spilled their jewellery box on dark blue velvet. Roxanne realized they could gaze into eternity tonight, and maybe beyond!

"Oh, _wow!"_

Megamind chuckled as he wrapped his blanket around them both. "Yes. 'Wow' is quite suitable right now."

Still stunned, Roxanne leant against him, not taking her eyes off the sight.

"There's so many!"

With his mouth against her cheek, he whispered: "They're shining for us tonight, Roxanne. I can feel it."

Roxanne giggled, but not for long; she hadn't recovered from the surprise yet.

"Do you know any constellations?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not many. I know Orion and the Big Dipper, but that's it."

"Here, I'll show you some," he said, and let an arm out of the blanket. "There, that's Cygnus, the swan. You can see its wings and long neck. And that little group of stars over there, that's the Pleiades, the seven sisters. Usually you can barely see them, but it's so clear tonight because of the cold. The W-shaped constellation, that's Cassiopeia-"

Megamind pointed out his favourite constellations; those which were so easy to spot, that he was sure Roxanne would remember them. She followed his finger with her eyes, taking in everything he said as if it was oxygen. The warmth of his close body blocked out the cold autumn air, making her comfortably safe beneath the endless sky. It was easy to feel small when the stars were this spectacular.

"-and if you take those two stars in the Big Dipper and draw a line, you'll hit that star over there. That's Stella Polaris, The North Star. It's the centre of the sky and points towards north. It will always show the right direction and the right way to go..." Glancing over at her, he added: "Almost like you showed me mine."

Their eyes met, green against blue. Roxanne could see her own reflection in the bright green orbs, and felt how she was pulled towards him by the moment. Wrapping her arms around him, she closed the gap between them. Her lips pressed softly against his, and he responded by sliding his arms around to her back, holding her close. Under the warm blanket, their bodies became one silhouette beneath the twinkling stars.

It's not very strange that they call it a 'falling star', because it did look like one of the jewels let go of the velvet sky and fell down. No one noticed the shooting star crossing the sky on its way to earth, at least not the two on the roof. But what would they have wished for anyway, when this moment was so perfect already?

The power came back to Metro City while they were still one. The light shined through Roxanne's closed eyelids and woke her up from the pleasant condition she had slid into. They both smiled when the kiss was broken off.

"Seems like others didn't enjoy the blackout as much as we did," she whispered.

"Apparently not," Megamind answered, and removed a teasing hair from her eyes. "We should go back inside and get you warmed up."

Roxanne had another look at the sky. The stars were weak now, hidden by the light of the city.

"Yeah, you're right." Meeting his eyes again, she asked; "Can we do this again sometime?"

"Of course, Roxanne," he replied, and gave her a sweet little kiss on the nose; he noticed how cold it was. "Minion's probably finished making that hot chocolate. I'm sure he's waiting for us to come down."

"Probably," she agreed.

Walking back in, they both turned one last time to watch the sky. A few blurry stars sent their farewells down to them, promising that they would be waiting. The two of them would do it again soon, next time there was a blackout.

* * *

**As a girl from the county side, I know my stars. There is a writer from my village who wrote about it that the stars here were so cold that they were shaking. The seven sisters is one of my favourites- we call it 'sjustjernen'- 'the seven-star'.**

**And 1992 is probably gonna notice- I put back in a part you had deleted. Because, well, haven't you ever noticed? It's one of the most beautiful things about them.**


End file.
